CROW
CROW (烏（カラス）, Karasu), the Central Office Battle ''' '''Corps (中央庁戦闘部隊, Chūōchō Sentō Butai), is an elite group of humans from Central who act as special enforcers. Though they are not endowed with Innocence, they possess unique skills and the ability to cast powerful spells to bind their enemies. Regular members of CROW are capable of temporarily hindering Akuma and preventing Exorcists from using their Innocence. Recruitment , Kiredori, Tokusa, Tewaku, Howard Link and Madarao]] The CROW trainees are, in general, orphans picked up from the streets and from under the churches.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 28 Every CROW member is trained from the very young age.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 174, Page 52 Duty Crows are employed as enforcers by the Black Order. One of their task is subduing rebellious or fugitive exorcists. Crows have also been seen to be used for monitoring the actions of a suspect or a meeting to make sure that everything goes right. If Crows fail a mission they were assigned with, they are sentenced to death. Chapter 213, page 25 Physical Characteristics Every fully trained member has two red dots on their forehead.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186, Page 81D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 74 They also have extremely powerful bodies, even the smallest of the CROW being able to take out opponents several times their size. History Uniform CROW uniforms are scarlet in color and emblazoned with the CROW emblem, a yellow double diamond shape with a darkened (usually red) center. *'Ceremonial robes': Ceremonial robes consist of scarlet, lose-fitting robes covering the whole body. The yellow-colored CROW emblem repeats on them three times: on the mask which cover the whole face, shoulders and is tipped with beads in front and back and at bottom of the robe. The sleeves are long enough to cover CROW's hands.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 123 *'Uniform with sleeves': The robe consist lose-fitting shirt with mandarin collar and CROW emblem on the chest. It has very wide and long sleeves. The belt has an CROW emblem as a clasp it also contains breads tipped with tassel attached at the back.D.Gray-man Illustrations Noche *'Sleeveless uniform': The uniform consists a loose shirt with mandarin collar but is not sewed on the sides and has no sleeves, said upper clothing is fastened with a belt (with CROW emblem as a clasp) in the waist. The uniform also contains loose fitting trousers (finished with CROW emblem) and sandals (in some cases boots).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 181, Page 172 CROW members also use bandages or stripes of long and wide material to either cover the breasts if the member is a femaleD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 189, Page 11 or torso if a member is male.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 129 The robe is sometimes complete with a cape and wide-brimmed hat (with CROW emblem on top) with veil which covers CROW member face.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 183, Page 26 *'Uniform with loose hood': The mask which covers the face is strapped at the back of users head and has a CROW emblemD.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Page 136 the upper part of the uniform has long sleeves and a 'loose' hood. The upper part is knee long and is fastened with a belt(with CROW emblem as a clasp) in the waist. The uniform also contains dark-colored, tight-fitting trousers - ending before the ankles and sandals.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 109 Powers and abilities Members of CROW have shown considerable aptitude in using spells and incantations, to the extent of being able to create barriers that can hold Level 3 Akuma at bay. The full potential of CROW remains unknown. Destructive Spells Using spell strips bearing symbols that translate to things such as "explode" and "destroy", CROW members can unleash several destructive attacks. *'Secret Art - Black-winged Flame Spirit' (黒羽焔气'', Kureha Nenki''): The user clutches a spell strip with an explosive seal on it in their hand, empowering their arm and fist with explosive energy, then release it on the chosen target by punching, resulting in an eruption of flames.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 177, Pages 110-111 *'Flame Wings' (炎羽, En Ba): After covering the target in a multitude of destructive spell strips bearing the symbol for "flame", one or more CROW activate the strips, resulting in a flaming explosion.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 192, Pages 134-135 Defensive/Restrictive Spells Using spell strips bearing symbols that translate to such things as "bind" and "restrict"/"forbid", CROW members can keep Akuma at bay and even prevent Exorcists from using their Innocence. *'Secret Spell - Binding Wings' (縛羽, Shibari Bane): In the midst of battle, dozens of spell strips can be summoned and used to form a ring around the target that causes their body to feel heavy, and can also be commanded to lash out to further subdue the target.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 174, Pages 50-51 The spell can also be used in a calmer setting with more precision, and can be used to bind an Exorcist's Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 83 *'Protection Wing' (衛羽, Mamori Bane): Spell strips bearing a defensive seal can be summoned to form a ring around an individual or group of people that can temporarily prevent anyone and/or anything from entering or leaving the circle.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 123-125 The strips can also be stuck to solid surfaces so that the caster doesn't have to be present to keep the shield going.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 135 *'Restriction Wings' (禁羽, Kinji Bane): Spell strips bearing a restraining seal form multi-layered barriers around the target.D.Gray-man Manga Voluem 20, Chapter 191, Page 98 Before the spell is activated, the perimeters of the strips can be disrupted fairly easily,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 99 but once the spell is put into action, it lashes out violently with an electric attack that subdues the target.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 101 Equipment In addition to numerous types of talismans used for casting spells, CROW members have a variety of other tools and equipment at their disposal. Among their implements are: *'Ceremonial joss sticks': Joss sticks of unknown properties and purpose were seen being used when transporting Allen Walker, who had been bound with a restrictive spell.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 85 *'Ceremonial needles' (式針, Shikihari): Long needles with tassles on the end that can be thrown like darts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 20, Chapter 191, Page 97 They have some sort of restrictive spell cast on them, which causes the target pain and limits movement.D.Gray-man Manga Voluem 20, Chapter 191, Page 107 *'Retractable wrist blades' (Also called switchblades): Two short-range weapons in the form of retractable blades strapped to user's wrists and concealed beneath their wielder's clothing.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 148D.Gray-man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 174, Page 47 Howard Link, a former member of CROW, has been shown using these frequently. In the anime, they were also used by former CROW members Madarao and Tokusa.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 11 Members Current Members CROW members were accompagnying Malcolm C. Lvellie during the meeting of Allen Walker and Cross. New CROWS were seen when they supervised Johnny Gill's Memory erasing. Lvelie has been seen accompagnied by a Crow member since Link has been missing. Former Members References Navigation de:CROW Category:Black Order Category:Organization Category:Central